Love will find a way
by Mushawuff
Summary: Chapter 6 finally up! When you are forbidden to be with someone you love so much, how would you feel? 1x5. Rated for very mild sexual talk.
1. Trouble at the bar

Loud disco music greeted him as the plainclothes policeman stepped inside the pub. A spectrum of lights shone in every direction as teenagers and adults both danced the night away, heavy on booze and ecstasy. He took a seat and asked for some wine to relieve himself from a days' work. His eyes, like the rest of the customers', were pinned upon the low stage in front of him.

He took a sip from the edge of the delicate wine goblet and savored its taste as the lights fixed at the top of the low-lying stage began to shine, like his eyes. His mouth pulled itself into a straight smirk of content as his favorite bargirl made her appearance. To him, she was rather familiar, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. She started to dance with her usual moves, moving gracefully yet sensually at the same time. He not only liked her because of the way she danced, he had seen her with her friends before, and he could tell she was a nice person at heart.

He liked her so much sometimes it hurt him to see her acting like this. Pity would gradually sweep over him when he realized her only way of earning income for herself was being a prostitute or a bartender and pleasing other men. Yet at some other times he'd feel that he wanted her all for himself but as a high-ranking police officer, he can't do that, for fear of him losing his job.

Sometimes, though, after work he would head down here to satisfy himself and rest, even though his job here was to raid the place for underage girls. He couldn't bring himself to do it as he felt too much emotion for that particular girl. This had been his secret for over a year already, he had kept it from both his colleagues and relatives, as he would already know what they would think of him. A high-ranking official falling in love with a slut that works as a prostitute? How can that be?

Slowly finishing the rest of his beverage, he relished the bitter flavor in his mouth before casting one final look at the dancer. He picked up his things and began to leave the place.

Just as he was about to leave, sirens of police cars filled the air.

A/N: Yeah, don't give me that look. Abby working as a prostitute 9 years later? Too bad, this is part of the story so deal with it! XD

Anyway, KND is copyright Mr W annnd…I so totally don't own it. Happy now?


	2. Prison

A/N: The last chapter was actually the prologue, sorry for not putting that in.

Nigel pelted back to the police station, or his workplace. He nodded to a blonde in his early twenties as he made his way into the building.

"Hey Nigel! Boss said ya' gotta go fer' night shift today." The blonde called after him as he groaned. How he hated the night shift.

The policeman proceeded to open the door and walk down the narrow aisle, formed by the many cells in the area. Crooks and crime-committers sat in their cells, groaning and mumbling unhappily. Some had already dozed off, whilst others were busy idling the night away doing nothing. He continued to stride down the path, his eyes pinned firmly onto the crooks, making sure they weren't doing anything suspicious.

Satisfied that nothing was wrong, he smiled and started to walk and observe the very last area of the room. Suddenly, Nigel stopped in his tracks. Could it be?

Inside the very last cell sat the young girl at the nightclub he fancied so much. Reality flooded back into his mind as he realized his comrades had raided the place and she must be one of those underage girls. What really surprised him was that she wasn't making noise or idling away like the others were. Instead, she was sitting up against the prison wall with a piece of rough paper on her knees and she was writing on it. A small smile showed itself on her tanned face as she put her pencil down and read through what she had written down contentedly.

Captivated by her optimistic behavior, he approached her cell slowly. The girl showed no fear as he stood directly outside the bars of her prison and beckoned to her to come over. She cocked an eyebrow slightly, put her stationary and paper down and sauntered over, her arms akimbo.

"Yeah, cop. What do ya want?" She shot at him in an exasperated, snappy voice.

Nigel's head fumbled with words to reply her. "Umm…" he started. "I…I saw that you were um, optimistic? You're really not like the others…" The latter's gaze drifted over to the rest of the captives. "Tell me more about…. yourself." Nigel finally managed to force out.

To his surprise, a dainty laugh escaped the prisoner's lips as she clung on to the thick bars of her cell.

"Yeah, sure cop. I ain't got nothing to lose." She took a seat on a bench, which was placed inside her prison.

"My name's Abigail. Call me Abby if ya like. Anyway I have an elder sis, but right now she's in France with my mom who's having stroke, and my dad died 2 years ago so I'm left to take care of myself." She pursed her lips for a moment, trying to reminisce on what had happened. "I tried doing all sorts of odd jobs, but the pay was low and wasn't enough, I had to find another job. Soon, I had no choice but to work as a prostitute because…I couldn't find any suitable jobs and no one wanted to hire me for anything…" Abby trailed off, as small beads of tears began to form in her eyes.

Nigel could feel pity for the girl in his heart, but he chose to make it discreet. "How old are you?"

"Twenty. I know I'm underage but really, I just had no choice." She looked down at her feet, obviously feeling ashamed of herself.

"Hey Nigel! Boss wants ta see ya!"

Nigel stared at the direction of where the shout came from. He stared back at Abby.

"I'll see you some other time, I really have to go now. Bye." The policeman rushed back up the aisle.

"Sure. Nice talking to ya." Abby stared after Nigel's shadow as it followed him out of the place. She sighed.

A/N Abby might sound out of character here, my apologies. Anyway she's 20 so………


	3. Morning shift

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Exams+Packed scheduleNo updates. Anyway, this might not be very good as I have mild writers' block as well. The darn thing!

Nigel whistled gaily to himself as he entered the building. Nodding slightly to a colleague on the way to his desk, he racked his mind trying to figure out what had gotten into him during these couple of weeks. For his love of the young prisoner, he risked his job managing to communicate with the latter discreetly, making sure no one knew about his secret meetings with her.

But for his job's sake, he had to end this rendezvous with the former prostitute sooner or later, for fear he might get fired and end up jobless. Being a policeman and talking to a prisoner in jail or even making friends with one was strictly against the rules. He sighed worriedly, fingering gently with the hem of his uniform.

Feeling uncertainty and excitement in his heart at the same time, Nigel suddenly realized he was to take morning shift again. Why did it always have to be me? The policeman thought worriedly.

He inserted the small metal key into the lock and effortlessly pushed the heavy door ajar as he made his usual saunter down the aisle seeing if the captives were up to anything suspicious. Trying to keep himself from rushing down to the very last bit of the aisle to see the one he had taken so much as a favor to, he maintained his constant and steady pace. After some time his heart flipped. He had finally come to the end of the narrow aisle.

The young captive was already awake and alert that the policeman was standing a little away from the thick bars of her cell. She crept over with her palms resting upon the metal cuboids.

"You again cop?" The latter parted her lips slightly to let out a small yawn. "Good mornin' anyways, sir."

Nigel let a friendly smile show upon his face. "Great to see you're up and early today, miss." He quickly swiveled his head to the left, and then the right before rapidly stuffing his left hand into his pocket and retrieved a recently bought packaged sandwich. Thrusting it through the bars of the prison, he leaned forward gently and whispered. "Hey, I know prison food tastes horrible. Have a good breakfast. Sorry but I gotta go now, I'll see you again during night shift, ok?"

With that, the invigilator turned heel and headed up the narrow aisle, leaving the captive with a faint smile of clear appreciation and something else rather distant. She shook her head, relinquishing all unwanted thoughts and sank her teeth deeply into the bread, quickly finishing it off in swift, voracious bites. Her eyes glinted warmly with respect and gratefulness at the spot where Nigel had last stood in front of her cell.

Was it love or just a normal feeling of lust for typical ex-prostitutes?


	4. Thoughts

Abby leaned restlessly against the crumbling wall of her prison cell and let her thoughts roam. With nothing better to do on a nice sunny afternoon, she'd rather imagine and think rather than laze about and lie around idly like all the other convicts in the building.

Her mind unconsciously drifted over to the nice young police invigilator that visited her during morning and night shifts. Embarrassment bubbled in the deep abyss of her heart when she knew she shouldn't think about this kind of thing. But still, she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was because she just felt lonely as there was no one else writing or visiting her in jail. 'Maybe mama doesn't even know Abby is in such a nasty plight', the girl thought somberly.

The judge's verdict was still yet to be out. Sometimes it worried her, making her think she just might get stuck in this horrible place for the rest of eternity. Her restless thoughts resumed to drifting over random things. Her friends, her family, her loved ones…tears attempted to form in her eyes as she felt grief and longing well up inside her. She pulled her slender legs up to her lithe body trying to relinquish the sad thoughts and replace them with better ones.

The young convict crept over to the ancient, archaic bed placed in a corner of

The gloomy room and laid down on it, her eyes pinned half-heartedly upon the musty ceiling as she proceeded to think once more. Thoughts of the young policeman soared back into her troubled mind once more. So what? She thought. Even if I feel that way towards him he surely won't. Look at yourself Abigail! You're just a pathetic promiscuous whore that does all that disgusting crap. There are so many other decent women out there. Why would he choose YOU?

This very thought pained her; she didn't want to be like this, she had no choice. All she ever wanted was to have a simple life, maybe just find Mr Right, have kids and be happy. Yes, she thought. This is all I ever want in my life. I don't ask for anything much. Why must this happen to me? Tears made steady tracks down her tanned cheeks as the thought lingered stubbornly in her head. She closed her eyes and sighed with exasperation, feeling disappointed with herself and the path she chose to take.


	5. I've found you at last

9pm

Abby gave a small jerk and sat up erect in the lumpy prison bed, rubbing her eyes vigorously with both her hands. She had fallen asleep in the afternoon and supposedly missed lunch. Even though she was so hungry, she didn't want to think about the disgusting prison food that she was supposed to eat. Her stomach rumbled on simultaneously and she sighed out of exasperation.

A sharp whistle interrupted her thoughts and made her ears prick. She swiveled her head slightly over to her left, and stood up happily. A smile of satisfaction plastered itself upon her face as she ambled over to the thick metallic bars of her musty cell.

The prisoner leaned against the bars, exhausted from want of food yet happy to see the person who was standing just outside her cell.

"Cop, ya on da night shift ain't ya?" The policeman nodded with a blithe smile on his face. "Abby, you don't always have to call me 'cop.' It makes me feel too superior for my taste. Call me Nigel."

"Fine with me. How are ya?" At that moment, Abby suddenly realized she shouldn't have said that. The policeman looked down and locked his warm gaze squarely with his as a laugh parted his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He suddenly cocked his head to the side and started studying the prisoner's face. Scratching his chin, confused, he blurted out. "Um, Abby, did you know you seem very familiar to me, its like I've known you before…" He trailed off, embarrassed as the girl set her confused gaze upon him.

"Why do ya say that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. From the very first time I saw you, I realized you seemed really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Hmm, interesting."

Abby fixed a strong glare at him. "Déjà vu?"

Nigel shrugged again. "Maybe. By the way, before I forget, this is for you. Sorry for the delay, I just managed to sneak some out when we were having dinner." He reached deep into a navy blue sling bag he was wearing over his shoulder and produced a Styrofoam box from it. "Your dinner. I hope you don't mind if it's cold. You better finish it fast. I don't want any one going around asking where you got that from."

The girl nodded her head eagerly before shoving the box behind a cheap wooden drawer in the confined room. "Ok Nigel. I wouldn't want us to get into any trouble."

"Yeah, or I may get fired and I wouldn't be able to see you…" Nigel suddenly muttered, feeling embarrassment flood over him. Luckily for him, Abby didn't hear it.

"Uh, Nigel. Since you're here, why not tell Abby about yourself? I'll eat later; I did tell you about myself last week didn't I? Now it's your turn." She finished the sentence off with a smirk.

Nigel gulped. "Uh, okay then. I don't think my boss will be back so quickly anyway. Well, when I was little I had these four very good friends. We used to hang out together and stuff, but among them I had a mad crush on one of them. It was so long ago, I forgot their names and everything, but I can only remember them very vaguely. That was when I was about ten, I think. When I was eleven or twelve, that girl I had a crush on told me she liked me too. That day was the best day of my life, because I loved her very much," He paused for briefly before continuing.

"We were very happy together, we were almost inseparable. Until one day. On her thirteenth birthday, she had to migrate with her parents to France. When I saw her off at the airport, we vowed that if were to ever meet each other again, both intentionally or by fate, we would never leave each other's side anymore. Though that happened eight years ago, the memory is still fresh and raw in my mind. I don't quite know what has happened to her now, I haven't seen her ever since and I still miss her very much."

He let his gaze burrow deep into Abby's eyes. "But after I met you, I wasn't lonely anymore." The girl's face was covered with total bewilderment yet she continued to listen to the invigilator's tragic love story. Personally, it quite of reminded her of herself. Ever so slowly, rekindled thoughts flashed into her mind. She stared deeply back into the policeman's eyes. Didn't I migrate to France with my parents eight years ago? How did he know? Among my relatives there was one more person who saw me off right? Who was he? Could I be that person Nigel is looking for? These confusing thoughts buzzed haphazardly into her already puzzled mind.

Snapping back to reality, she suddenly realized the distance between her and Nigel's faces were close, a little too close. Her heart palpitated madly in her ribcage as he started to lean in, tilting his head to get slightly past the bars of the cage as she complied ever so slowly. Her heart thumped louder as she felt her lips lock with his. Seconds that felt like eternity slipped quickly by, she felt him slowly pull apart. Her eyes locked with his once more, and in them she could see desperation and satisfaction yet at the same time.

He scanned her face with a look that showed nothing but love and affection. "Abby…" he muttered. "I…I…"

The young prisoner stared at him with nonplus all over both their faces.

"I found you!" They finally exclaimed in unison.


	6. Between you and me

After a long period of time I finally feel like updating this even though I know in INTERVIEWS 2 and 5 get married. Sorry for the long wait.

Abby stared into the policeman's face, and let ocean blue meet brown. The latter then sighed, an undertone of relief and uncertainty grafted into her voice. With her heart feeling like it was weighing down on her ribcage, the convict slid reluctantly into her cell. Moonlight drifted gently through a small window in the vicinity, bathing the girl's face in hues of white and gray as the latter sighed again, this time clearly in angst.

"What's wrong Abby?" Nigel inquired.

The prostitute looked up at the man, and let their eyes lock again.

"Don't you think this is rather awkward? I don't think we can last doing this. You'll get fired and I don't know what will happen to me. I just know it's not going to be good for either of us…" her voice trailed off, as another depressed sigh rumbled in her throat. Nigel copied her sigh, stating that in a way she was right.

"Maybe it will be better for us if we stop seeing each other, but it's kinda hard to let go." The policeman managed to spit out, his voice aquiline with pain. "I mean, I've been pining for so long," his eyes were pools of grief and longing, uncertainty clearly evident in his voice. "Abby, I'm confused. I don't know what to do." The girl held his stare, before creasing her brow with worry.

"We should really end this. It'll be better if we remain just friends. You might lose your job all because of me."

Hesitation etched over his tone, he slowly replied. "Yes, you've got a point there, but I want you to know, I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here for you…how long are you supposed to serve time anyway?" The latter quickly added in.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm accurate I think the jury will commence tomorrow. I'll let you know."

The policeman scanned the prisoner up and down hastily. "It's all my fault you're cooped up in here. Maybe if I had found you earlier you wouldn't have been in this state. I'm sorry."

Abby wanted to open her mouth and argue that it wasn't his fault, but at that very moment Nigel stole a quick glance at his watch and told his companion that he had to go off already or his colleagues will think something was amiss. The girl's desperate gaze followed the policeman as he bolted out of the vicinity and sighed again, withdrawing her head nearer to her body such that her chin was roughly rested against her collarbone.

What did fate have in store for her? How long will she stay cramped up in this horrible place? Would she and Nigel ever get together? All these thoughts surged through her mind at once, making the convict feel extremely uncomfortable. Oh, how she longed to have someone to love, to understand her every thought and feeling, but deep inside her she knew this was simply a sweet dream, like a fantasy. Reality was harsh on her, you could obviously tell just by looking on her current plight. The latter started to feel rather sorry for herself.

The moon outside had waned to a crescent, slightly resembling a curved claw, but it wasn't half as sharp as the one that impaled Abby's torn heart.

A/N: Sorry, this chappie's kinda short; I'm still suffering for a severe case of Writer's Block so this is the pathetic outcome. O.o


End file.
